Heartbeats
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: True Love Always Wedding One shot. Watch Lucas and Peyton's wedding occur with Kaylee and Keith along for the ride. L&P. Lucas/Peyton. Leyton.


_Wooooo! Finally, I have a break from school. Although tiny as it is and fleeting as it will pass, I decided why not make the best of it by creating the wedding one shot I promised you guys that while back. I know I don't have a huge extravagant excuse as to why this one shot is like released unto the world like, three or four months after the story had ended but I just had a lot on my plate and other stories to finish or fabricate and I was kind of lost on inspiration for a little while and stuck on what to write but that all has flung out the window. _

_So, for me, your fellow fan fictional sibling whom you've read from various times before ( maybe first time, I dunno) skim on down, read this baby and review, review, review. _

_----_

Kaylee Anne Scott wakes up, eager and running on excitement as she pushes back the covers that were covering her pajama clad torso.

She skips down the hallway with those tiny, long legs of hers and uses her petite hands to open that door and when she enters that room to see her mother, beautiful and awoken and nestling that little infant in her hands with a glimmering sparkle in her eyes….

She smiles.

Its time.

She thinks, its about time.

Her mother notices her at the door and grins upon seeing her, moving over and patting that empty space practically inviting her oldest over to her and Kaylee happily obliges, practically sauntering over which has Peyton laughing.

She demands to hold Keith and Peyton makes a weird little face at the little blue eyed wonder in her hands, making him coo with delight before she carefully secures her little two-month old into his older sister's hands.

He's two months old, wearing nothing but a blue onesie that brings out those unexplainable eyes she loves so much with the words ' I love mommy' splattered all over it and a smile lighting up that perfect face and Peyton can't help but comment yet again, how her baby is the most beautiful baby alive.

Kaylee makes sure to respond that he's second compared to her which brings out a giggling reaction from her mother.

And then its silent.

No one talks, no one dares to although similar thoughts are consuming their minds. It's a positive day, it's a _great _day and its still kind of running them speechless that this day has finally come, after so long.

Kaylee breaks the silence.

"Your getting married, today." Kaylee points out and Peyton smiles in glee, looking over towards her.

"I am, huh?"

"Uh huh." Kaylee murmurs, eyes bouncing. " I'm glad."

"Yeah?" Peyton says jokingly, eyebrows raised. " You don't think I'm doing the wrong thing here?"

"I'd think you doing the wrong thing if you _weren't _marrying daddy, mommy." The kid says plaintively and Peyton could only burst into laughter.

"Good, cause I was kind of thinking the same thing, kid."

"Well keep thinking' that way 'cause I've gotsta to be the flower girl today and if I'm no flower girl, I'm no speakin' to you again."

"Yeah?" Peyton tilts her head in mock-wonder. "Well then, it's a great thing I've got another child to keep me entertained."

"_Mo-mmy!_"

"P-Sawyer. Stop picking on my godchild." Brooke jokes, waddling inside with as much speed her bulging abdomen will allow her to go.

'I'm the one getting married and your scolding me!" Peyton cries with a laugh and Brooke smirks.

"Its either punish the child or… well, the child." Brooke retorts, referring to her best friend and Kaylee, and Peyton mimicks her expression.

"Which one?" Peyton launches back, and all three girls laugh after realizing there really is two children in the room.

"I still can't believe your skinny _butt _is getting married." Brooke rasps, sliding on to the bed and briefly glaring, still infuriated that Peyton had managed to shed off all her baby weight almost immediately after birth while she was stuck breathing it in everyday, before turning serious. " You've constructed this family, and reunited that love you thought you once had and I'm glad your finally getting that happiness you've been ripped from. You deserve it and I just want to let you know that I'm so proud of you and I bet you, your mom and Papa Sawyer and Ellie are all gloating about it in heaven right now."

"Thanks, B-davis." Peyton mutters, tears welling up her eyes. " You know, I'm not the only one that's getting a big bowl of happiness flying down her lap, yours just happens to be around the corner." She admits, green orbs flying back to the stomach that currently held that unborn infant in there.

"Yeah, but my happiness is taking a little time to rear its pretty little butt in so…" Brooke trails off and Peyton laughs, making Brooke smile as she reaches a hand forward to place on her best friend's cheek. " Your going to make such a perfect bride, Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer."

"Scott." Her grin widens, thinking of her soon to be last name. " Peyton Scott. You do know this is like, the last time you'll be able to call me P-Sawyer in like, ever, right?"

"Don't remind me." Brooke groans, pouting.

Peyton rolls her eyes, reaching forward to nudge her friend. " I love you, and don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too, P-Sawyer soon to be Scott." Brooke rasps softly.

"Well…" Kaylee scoffs, eyes fixated on Keith. " I guess we the odd ones out then, huh, bro?"

"C'mere you," Peyton and Brooke laugh, Brooke automatically placing her nephew into her soon to be motherly hands , pressing a kiss to his head and Peyton snuggles Kaylee close to her as possible as can be and they all just huddle like that for the time being.

That is till reality catches up with them.

"Bride to be, I think its time that we got you married, Whaddaya think?"

Peyton beams at Brooke, standing up. " Sounds perfect."

In her eyes, it is.

She can't wait to be Mrs. Lucas Scott.

---

Its amazing, infact its more than that, its so special and so extraordinary that he, an author that has written books that has managed to top best sellers various times can't even begin to define the sentiment to locate this exact feeling.

He's getting married.

He looks in the mirror and he sees blonde hair, and lightening blue eyes and a black fitting suit being plastered over his perfectly sculpted body hiding that white dress shirt underneath and that's when reality hits him in the face.

Lucas Scott is getting married to Peyton Sawyer.

He grins, he can't help it. He's been waiting for this moment for like, an eternity and _finally _the day has invited itself to him.

This is it.

The one thing that will bind him to Peyton Sawyer forever is happening and before his very eyes he feels himself getting swept up into a wonderful set of emotions and being back lashed into a conversation that occurred just a few days ago.

_**3 days ago**__….._

_Darkness is spread throughout the room, except that little glimmer of light coming from the pale moonlight coming from the windows provoking Lucas to lay awake in bed. _

_That or maybe it has something to do with the woman beside him tossing and turning every few minutes. _

_He conceals his laughter. He knows she's awake, he can just tell yet she's closing her eyes tightly together, and she's got one leg draped over his torso and she's feigning that she's so absorbed into her slumber. _

"_Peyton." He mumbles lazily, shaking his head when she doesn't move an inch. He reels her in closer, smiling as she contently situates her head on his shoulder. _

"_Peyton." _

_Laughter really wants to pour out of him now. She's always been stubborn and she doesn't want to fess up to her being the reason he's awoken to the blinding darkness so she continues to feign sleep to ease away the guilt. _

_He thinks its one of the things he loves about his fiancée. She's always a constant source of entertainment. _

_(Its obvious where Kaylee got it from). _

_He lays there, eyes awake and silent and he's counting down the minutes until she'll finally open an eye to check whether or not he's sleeping and he grins slyly at her when he catches her in time to do so. _

"_Busted." she whispers, giving him a sheepish expression and he can't help but laugh. So he does. _

" _What's going on, you crazy girl?" He provokes, intently looking at her._

"_We're getting married in like, three days." She points out, eyes wide and he smiles at the thought. _

"_Mmm, you've been doing all the planning and you figure this out now?" _

"_Lucas!" She remarks, after slapping him in the chest. Smirking at the satisfaction of hearing his cry. " I'm serious." She whines. " Keep it up and I might just call off the wedding." _

"_You wouldn't even dare." He taunts. _

"_Oh, I wouldn't would I?" _

"_Nuh-uh." He exclaims boyishly. " You love me too much." _

"_Who the hell lied to you?" She laughs, laughing harder at the mock-hurt expression that flitted across his face, before he smirked. _

"_Oh, no one trust me. I got all the proof I need. Just take a look at both our kids." _

"_Hey! That's not fair, it takes two to tango, babe." _

"_Yeah, but who initiated it?" He hints, eyes sparkling. " Certainly wasn't me, now was it?" _

"_Jackass." She whispers groggily in the darkness. _

"_You love it." _

"_I do." She says softly, lifting her head to meet his eyes. " I can't wait to marry you, Lucas Scott." _

"_Mm, Good. 'Cause I was kind of thinking the same thing about you, Peyton Sawyer." He sighs, the sound vibrating in her ear. " God, I really don't want to leave you." _

"_It's only for two days, Luke." _

"_A lot can happen in two days." He states, briefly angry at Brooke and she bursts out into laughter. "What? I'm serious. Keith gets bigger and bigger every single day, what if he does something totally awesome and I miss the development ? and I'll miss Kaylee's little stunts, they're like the highlight of the day and each day is like better than the other one and I dunno, it just won't feel right with you not hogging the bed all the time." _

"_First of all, I do not __**hog **__the bed, for some reason, I'm just the one that gets the bigger portion of the bed in the morning." She explains meekly after hearing the humor that flashed into the last portion of his sentence, making him chuckle. " And second, I'm sure two days without you won't be that torturous." _

"_Says the woman that couldn't take me being gone for like ,15 minutes." Teases Lucas and her defensive characteristic shoots out. _

"_I was pregnant!" She cries out. "And you were taking __**way **__too long, I mean, how long does it take to get freaking ice cream at an ice cream parlor." _

"_Pretty darn long when there's none open at that time of the night. Peyton, I had to go to the other side of town for it." _

"_And you got a beautiful miniature version of you as a result of it." She retorts, lighting up at the thought of her infant son which caused Lucas to do so aswell. "Either way, that all doesn't matter 'cause in a few days and a couple of hours, you'll return back to this house, to this bed and I'll officially be Mrs. Scott." _

"_Mrs. Peyton Scott." He says happily and she feels her heart stop and then restart all over again. _

"_Say that again." _

"_… Scott." He drawls out she mewls contentedly. _

"_Oh, I love the way that sounds." She insists dreamily and he grins after her. _

"_I love being able to say it. But most importantly, I love that after all this time I'll be __**able **__to say it." _

"_Surreal right? I mean, who would've thought? Me and you?" _

"_I didn't. I remember watching you from afar, hoping that you'd talk to me, only for you to march straight past me." He recalls, making Peyton smile apologetically at him. " And then freshman year came and you finally did…. And you were a bitch." _

"_Hey!" _

"_You were." He reminds her and she rolls her eyes. _

"_Yeah, but, I didn't need a reminder of it." She childishly pouts, making him laugh. " I didn't know you back then, Luke." _

"_I know that and its okay, because now you do and your marrying me and I wouldn't change that for the world." _

"_Me neither." She whispers softly. " I mean it Lucas, this whole ride, this whole rollercoaster of us and our being together. I wouldn't change that." _

"_Even all the drama, the heartbreak? You wouldn't change any of that?" He questions incredulously and she shakes her head with a smile. _

"_My life wouldn't have turned out the way it did now without all of that, now wouldn't it?" She expresses, thinking of her kids, and her friends and everything in between. " I love my life, Lucas and yes, a lot of things could of turned out differently but this is the way it was meant to be and we have to embrace that. " _

"_Its never been easy with us, anyway." _

"_That too." She laughs. _

_He watches as she finally shuts her eyes, drifting off into slumber before releasing those three words that manage to make him feel all tingly and magical inside every single time. The last thing he remembers is emotionally saying them back before kissing the top of her head, nestling her perfectly against his body before drowsing into the unconciousness that sleep would permit him. _

He finally shakes himself out of his stupor when he finally takes notice of the other presence in the room. She's walking towards him, and she's holding that majestic little kid that he contributed in making and he flashes a grin at her that he thinks is permanently going to stay on his face.

He reaches out, and touches his blonde curls, ( one of which the mother doesn't have anymore, still blonde except darker and more wavy then curls, but still sexy as hell.) and the child coos in his arms as if knowing that the person that was holding him was his father.

Keith sighs contentedly and Lucas feels that fatherly tingle resume itself again. Every little thing he does just fulfills him with more pride than he can ever imagine and he's reminded again of how much he's missed him and that feeling.

He can't wait to see his oldest.

"I still can't believe you're a father, Lucas." Karen exclaims with a little glint in her eyes, looking at her grandchild.

"I've been it for like, the last four years and counting, ma." He teases and she pushes his shoulder a bit.

"You know what I mean."

"I do, mom and I know how you feel…. Sometimes I can't believe it either." He admits and then smiles. He loves it anyway.

"I'm glad you are. I'm even more glad that your getting married today."

"To Peyton Sawyer."

"To Peyton Sawyer." She agrees, laughing at the disbelieving look on his face. It still amuses her that he still can't believe the day has come.

"I've always loved her, mom." He reveals, eyes thick with emotion. "Even when I was with somebody else and she was gone for the past four years, I've always loved her. I guess, I just… I was afraid… of heartbreak and so I kept burying myself in denial."

"I know." Karen proclaims truthfully, because she does. She's always had. " I'm pretty sure we all did. It was kind of hard to miss, Lucas."

"And yet it took forever for me to get my act up." He says harshly, and Karen places an arm around his shoulder.

"All in good reason. Unity for the both of you obviously wasn't set for a previous time, Lucas and you have to accept that. You needed to get together this way, Luke. Its just the way you guys are. This is the way you were supposed to be and you should just seriously shove the what if's in the back of your mind."

"That's exactly what Peyton said."

"Peyton's one extraordinary woman."

"Yeah. She really is." He drawls out and Karen smiles at the love shining in his eyes. She knows she has nothing to worry about. He's in good hands.

"I'm glad you picked her." She whispers, winking at him and he laughs mirthfully because, in fact he was thinking the same. " And I know Keith is too."

He feels a wave of sadness urge through him at the thought of his deceased uncle/ almost adoptive father.

"I wish he could be here."

"Me too." Karen chokes up, because the knowledge of the fact that he's _gone _is still hard for her to comprehend. " But he's watching and right now he's probably talking his socks off about you. He's proud of you, Lucas. Your every bit of the man he wanted you to be."

And with one last caress on the cheek, she announces its time to leave and she has to take her little grandbaby with him and he lingers a kiss on his little petite face before watching his mother and his son walk out that door.

He hadn't even noticed the piece of paper in his hands until the feel of baby weight he had carried was taken away from him.

He feels his demeanor change an instant.

_I'll be seeing ya._

It's simple, and messily handwritten in black ink but he knows that handwriting like he does his own name and he's set back to a moment in time where it was just basketball court and rivalry and competition and then him and her and him departing her with those exact words being said.

And he grins.

He's getting married today, in that same place where all that rivalry and competition began and where their involvement in a way had begun but this time he has the girl, and he's going to showecase that in the most beautiful way.

And as Skills ushers him out of the room to get in position, he knows that he'll be seeing her on the other side of that court.

And he can't wait.

---

It all happens so fast.

The river court is designed beautifully with flashing lights and white roses hitting the floor, and an awesome pianist composing beautiful musical wedding music.

White chairs are plastered everywhere, and everyone is in position and anticipation is filled in the air with the necessity to see the bride.

Kaylee and Jamie pass by first and they've got the crowd cooing loudly. They're just too adorable, their hands are linked and Kaylee is wearing a beautiful white dress that falls to her knee completed with a black bow in the middle and a beautiful updo as her hair choice and Jamie is wearing a black suit that brings out those blue eyes and its just too cute to _not _coo at.

Everyone cracks up when Kaylee halts mid-step when she sees her father and takes off her shoes ( they are white and have a tiny little heel on it that she's been complaining about.) before running full speed ahead into her father's arms.

The bridesmaids are next and it's a mess, really but neither Lucas or Peyton would change it for the world. Bevin stumbled a bit causing a piece of her dress to rip off ( rattling Brooke to groan and go into a demand of angry rants) and Rachel tripped over her, eyeing some cute guy that was invited and its all just so un_perfect _that it just feels right.

Its Lucas and Peyton, and nothing has _ever _gone perfect with them.

Brooke waddles out next, and everyone feels their heart warm because pregnancy definitely looks good on her and she's carrying her little nephew around with such tenderness that they can't really help but smile.

Its obvious she'll be a great mom.

And then cue Peyton and its all mind-blowing from there.

She looks _beautiful, _infact more than that, radiant, gorgeous, perfect if you will.

Lucas literally can't take his eyes off of her ( he doesn't want to.)

Her blonde waves are half up, and half down falling delicately to the small of her back and her makeup is just completely flawless and her wedding dress is just simple and strapless and falling to her feet and its just _her _in all ways.

She has one hand tucked into Nathan's and she's walking down that aisle with a tear in her eye because, really, this is it, the beginning to the rest of their lives, the moment they have been waiting for and her whole dream is coming true.

He understands, he feels it too, and the closer she gets, the wider his smile becomes and when he reaches her, Nathan steps out of the way with a wink and he intertwines his fingers before putting it to his heart.

A silent way of telling her he loves her, she smiles, happily, she's always been able to read him.

Haley rants about a few words of love and commitment and everything in between and how she has known this couple forever and the troubles and complexity they had to face but the strength they posses and everything and they just can't help but beam because they're going through their life since they've encountered the one and the other and its amazing that they're even standing up here at all.

Lucas says his vows, its short and sweet and completely devoted to all the things he feels concerning Peyton Sawyer and Peyton does the same, listing off various reasons why she loves him and how amazing he is and how he fixed her and her heart and her soul and just _her _in general.

And then Haley announces them husband and wife and everyone laughs at the eager look on Lucas's face as he instantly ropes Peyton flush against him and kisses her with all the love and emotion he's been feeling inside.

People hadn't thought it would happen, people didn't believe in them, people gave _up _on the story that is Lucas and Peyton but in the end of it all, the epic tale of the two crossed lovers remains strong and living and its all just beginning.

Lucas and Peyton are finally united as one.

---

"Peyton Scott." He drawls out mirthfully and Peyton sighs.

"I take it back, it sounds way better now than it did before."

"That's because you actually _are _Peyton Scott and I plan on keeping you that way for the rest of your life."

"You better." She taunts, smiling.

She can't resist him anymore. She hasn't had a chance to kiss him again ever since they were wedded husband and wife and they've been seperated for so long and then the reception happened, and everyone gathered in Tric to celebrate and congratulate them, then the first dance happened and she just really wants to feel his lips on hers again.

So she does.

She just grabs him by the lapel of his shirt and places a hand on his cheek as she kisses him senseless and he smiles into it, reciprocating the affection.

He's always _adored _Peyton Sawyer ( Pardon him, Scott) and everything about her and one thing he can't get enough of is her kisses.

He teases her when she pulls back, telling her she better place the tiger in her back because there's a roomful of people around and she might just get sucked into a pleasurable round of wedding sex and she winks coyly at him, retorting that they'll have one of their very own when they get home and he _really _wishes he can just throw everyone out right now.

She's inspecting everyone around her. Kaylee had long since discarded her shoes and taken off the scrunchie holding up her hair, messing about with Jamie and Lilly.

Nathan and Haley had long since disappeared for the past fifteen minutes and Karen and Andy are in a loving encounter while paying attention to her dearly loved son.

Brooke and Chase are slow dancing the night away along with mouth, Millie, Fergie and Junk and everything just feels perfect.

Everything _is _perfect.

She's happy and her _husband _( she loves that she can call him that, now) is happy and her children are happy and the people she loves are surrounding her with the same sentiment and she just feels incredible.

She'd thought for a long time that she wouldn't get her happily ever after, but she has and she shouldn't be surprised that it's with Luke.

Lucas has been her first for many things and for this particular thing, she hopes he'll be the last. She knows he will be.

Lucas squints at her suspiciously and she laughs at him with raised eyebrows. " What? I'm just happy!"

"You sure about that?" He teases. " Your not, you know, getting regrets or anything are you?"

"Never." She scoffs and he chuckles. " I'm going to be by your side until we're old and grey and you tire of me, Scott."

"I could never tire of you, Peyton."

"Well then, I guess I'll be around for a very long time."

"And I have every intention of keeping it that way." He exclaims seriously and she shakes her head at him with a smile.

"Have I told you, I love you, lately?"

"Various times today but if you want to say it again.. I won't protest." He hints, and she giggles making him grin wider.

"I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott." She whispers emotionally.

"I love you, too Peyton Sawyer. Skinny arms and all." He whispers just as emotionally as her and for the millionth time, their lips collide together creating magic and chemistry and fireworks.

Long-living fireworks.

"This is the real deal, isn't it?" Peyton questions, although she knows the answer and Lucas nods, kissing the side of her head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

And as water pools beneath Brooke's legs the night after and the arrival of a screaming, beautiful, Alyssa Elizabeth Adams is made, all chubby and healthy and a 100% carbon copy of her mother image-wise, Peyton _Scott _thinks she wouldn't have it any other way either.

---

_That's it, folks. Lucas and Peyton wedding day for you to read and review. Hope you liked it. Unfortunately, this is the end to the saga that is Lucas and Peyton. Atleast for now in this fic anyway. Lucky for you, the wedding date is still being written by me and there should be an update on that later on this week ( that is if I Atleast reach twenty; only three more reviews and I'll update) if you haven't read the story, feel free to read it now. Its my newest creation and I'm really eager to move things along with it. _

_That's it guys, take care. _

_Peace. Love. Aundrea. _


End file.
